The goal of the NHGRI Sample Repository for Human Genetic Research is to provide a readily accessible, centralized resource for genetic studies in a number of areas, including the International HapMap Project and samples with well-documented phenotypes. To this end, the NHGRI Repository will prepare and distribute cell lines and DNA with associated clinical, molecular and familial data to the scientific community. A key aim is to provide a resource for scientists where there are continuing long-term interactions with the communitites who donated the samples. This interaction with the community will include visits with the communities through Community Advisory Groups, periodic news letters and quarterly reports to the communities.